


Cute but dangerous

by Albenkind



Series: Cute but dangerous [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>Person A (Loki) is fighting a duck for their pants and is losing, while Person B (Thor) is on a bench at the park watching it all happen. </p><p>Basically, Loki is trying to act all cool until a horde of ducks attack him. Thor thinks it's rather adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute but dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Naty drew a really cute fanart for this!  
> Go check it out c: !  
> http://natyhunter.deviantart.com/art/Thorki-Cut-but-dangerous-519909682

It would be easier if he would just ask whatever was on his mind. Instead, Thor always noticed how this guy was constantly trying to hide how he was looking over at him. And whenever Thor turned his head towards him instead of just subtly looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, that man's eyes widened slightly. Then, he always looked shocked, didn't watch where he was going and he would stumble over his own feet, bumping against street-lights or other people. At the beginning, he had seen him appear in the park once a week. Then, gradually, it became more often. And now? Now he saw him whenever he was here in the park to jog or to drink a cup of coffee in the small café. 

Not that Thor was afraid or felt uncomfortable because of it. This guy was slender, the slightest hint of muscles bulking at his arms and his legs that were packed in perfect, tight black jeans. His hair was always brushed back, pulled up into a messy bun so the sharp features of his face were clearly visible and his green, big eyes were the only colour on that pale canvas.

After a while, Thor found himself enjoying how this man looked like whenever Thor caught him staring. 

So he tried something. Even if it sounded weird... This man was always there when he was as well. It was probably just Thor being paranoid, but maybe this man had somehow figured out when he came here? So today, he stayed away. Not fully, of course. He was still in the park. Usually, he was sitting outside of the café during this time, but right now he was hiding at a nearby tree, casually leaning against it - and he waited. Luckily, that man seemed to like being there on time, because he could already see that slender figure walking towards the café... he looked around. Searching. Thor could see - even from this distance - that he was irritated. The way he changed the direction of where he looked at way too often. How he turned around, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another. Then, it looked like he was cursing.

Thor smiled. 

So this man was indeed always there because of him.

***

It was impossible. No, he just had to be here. Checking the time on his phone again, Loki gritted his teeth. 4:15pm. The blond man was always here at this time on Mondays and Fridays. It was not that he was stalking him or anything. But Christ - this man was just way too handsome to ignore. Blond, soft hair and a gorgeous beard that made him look like a bear with two shiny blue eyes right in the middle of that pretty round face. And the muscles. Loki didn't even want to start thinking about that body. Every time he was jogging - Loki waited patiently for the shirt to rip open and reveal that chest. 

Loki had lost track of when he started to watch him. He didn't want to be a creep, but coming here at the same times somehow slipped into his time schedule. After university, he'd come straight to the park, just to briefly look at that beauty before he would walk on and head home. He just couldn't help it. 

But today was different. The blond man was not here, even if he should. Fuck. Maybe he had noticed? Maybe he had found out that Loki started looking at him in a way that was creeping him out? Oh, please not. 

***

The other was leaving, making Thor furrow his brows. So soon? Five minutes... he wasn't waiting longer. Maybe he shouldn't have decided to hide here? Deciding to give it a go, Thor followed the dark haired man with a secure distance between them... until they reached the pond. It was a relatively large one and Thor stopped at one of the close trees, again, leaning against it to wait patiently because the dark haired man had stopped in front of a group of ducks. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking down. Thor had to admit that he looked rather adorable because he looked really, really pissed. With that messy bun, the loose Shirt with a The Beatles imprint and tight jeans that were hanging dangerously low on his hips. 

Then, after a while he opened his bag, searching for a while and pulling out what Thor thought was white bread because the other started ripping it apart and throwing it towards the ducks and their ducklings. Thor grinned and shook his head. Maybe he should just go and ask him about it? If it was just a misunderstanding, they could talk about it and forget Thor had the impression that he was looking for him. But the moment he wanted to walk over to him, he noticed how the man was getting surrounded by the ducks. Literally. They quacked and were getting louder, almost as if they wanted to get more food even if it seemed as if there was no more to give. 

Thor suppressed a laugh at the image that was presented in front of him because the ducks actually started to nip and bite at the dark jeans, pulling at it. And even if it sounded ridiculous that ducks were trying to eat or steal pants... if there were about ten of them - at least it didn't sound too impossible. And the moment he saw this, a warm laugh escaped Thor's lips, making his chest vibrate. A warm feeling spread through his chest while he watched the scenery presented in front of him. 

***

It definitely couldn't get any worse. Now he was being attacked by a group of fucking ducks! Ducks for fucks sake!

"Get away from me you dumb critters!!" He yelled, trying to shoo them away with his hands and bag because the pull at his pants was getting harder. On the other hand he didn't want to actually hurt them, but they were making it really difficult. Loki stumbled back, waving his hands and yelling at them the moment his pants slipped down from his waist and got caught at his knees. 

Loki yelped, the sudden restriction making him fall down to the ground. The ducks were still surrounding them and Loki opened his mouth, ready to yell at them once again - but then he stopped. 

The moment he looked up, Loki saw the blond man approaching. And he was approaching with very quick and confident steps. Oh fuck... not him!

But to his surprise, the man didn't talk to him this instant. Instead, he shooed the ducks as well, taking out his own bread and crumbling it before he tossed the pieces into the pond, making the ducks fly off and toddling back to the water with loud quacks.

"May I help you up?" The blond man then said with a warm smile on his lips as he offered his hand. Loki swallowed, licking his lips nervously before he nodded and let the man pull him up. Loki's cheeks and his neck were flushed deeply red and he was sure it was getting hot. 

God, this was the most embarrassing moment of his life. Actually, if there was a god... Loki would appreciate it if he would just make him disappear now. 

"I'm Thor." The blond man said while Loki pulled his pants up again. 

"Loki."

"I'd appreciate it if you would look at me." Thor continued and chuckled warmly.

But Loki couldn't. At least not now, right after this... embarrassing situation. So Loki kept staring at everything except Thor, arms crossed in front of his chest again. 

"So... ducks, eh? I think they're cute." Thor suddenly said and another laugh escaped his throat. It was deep and Loki was almost sure he could feel the vibrations even from where he stood.

"That's not funny! They're dangerous."

"Yes it is funny."

"You just say that because it didn't happen to you."

"So you're mad because I laughed?"

"Of course I am you ass!"

"How about I make it up to you by... taking you out for a coffee?"

"Fine."

Well that went better than expected. Loki was still mad - and utterly embarrassed. He clearly hadn't thought Thor would offer something like that after seeing how he'd almost lost his pants to a group of ducks. But apparently... it had worked. It was just good Thor hadn't said anything about noticing that Loki had been watching him. Yet. 

Then, Thor was giving him a piece of paper, neatly folded. 

"Here. That's my phone number. Just... send me a message and tell me when you would've time for me, okay?"

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and critique is very much welcome. 
> 
> Also, this fic was not beta-d. Sorry if you find any spelling mistakes.


End file.
